


Hold the fort!

by luclives



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shotacon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luclives/pseuds/luclives
Summary: Luke and his boyfriend Clive finally have some free time to spend together and have a talk. Besides doing other things.(Luke is trans!)
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hold the fort!

All the little stickers on Luke’s pastel blue wall sparkled in their luminescent glory. The sunlight shined through the windows and clashed with the lavender coloured semi-transparent blinds, giving anyone who set their foot into the room the feeling of spring.  
The seemingly millions of stuffed animals seemed to enjoy the nice weather, the sunshine reflecting in their little beady eyes. It looked like a typical room you would assemble for someone’s baby shower, except Luke was a 13-year-old boy. His walls were decorated with small polaroid pictures, mostly of him and the professor. Clive clicked his tongue as he looked them over. 

Look who’s laughing now, Layton. Your dear apprentice has confessed his love to me recently and he invited me for a sleep over. Checkmate. 

Like a magic spell, Luke was suddenly summoned into the room, holding a tray with two glasses of orange juice on it. The non-stick paddings on his thigh highs were the only things that made any noise of indication he was in the room, always making a little squeak against the birch wood flooring as he took a step. Apart from that though, Luke moved like a cat. Completely soundless. 

“Thank you, Luke.” He relieved the tray from one of the tall glasses before lifting it to his mouth. 

“I’m so excited! We got all weekend for ourselves.” Luke did a little twirl before taking the other glass for himself.

“So, what do you want to do? I noticed your ‘rents got a huge tv downstairs.” Clive suddenly started fantasising about watching a horror movie with Luke, getting him all scared and worked up over it so he has no choice but to cling onto the other for comfort. He grinned at the thought.

“Oh, I already got it all figured out!” And with that he was out of the room. Clive could hear faint noises, like the creaking of an old dresser door and the sound of Luke struggling with something. He took another sip of juice as Luke returned. Or at least he thinks it’s Luke who stood there in front of him. It’s so hard to tell when the person is completely covered in blankets and pillows. The pile of fabric landed on the ground as his boyfriend put his hands on his hips.

“Forgot to tell me you are having friends over?” 

“No dummy! We’re building a blanket fort!” Luke exclaimed, beaming with excitement.

He got so weak in the knees at the sound of that, the glass almost slipped from his hand. Luke already started tugging at the blankets, ordering Clive to hammer the hooks for the string onto the opposite wall in the meantime. They made quick work of it, Clive did most of the lifting and construction while Luke decorated and made sure the inside is super comfy. Placing a few of his stuffy friends onto the blankets, the more the merrier. 

They stepped back, admiring the handcraft ship of the fort. Sheets of varying patterns from floral to dotted formed a steady looking roof, casting just enough shadow for the inside to make the fairy lights inside glow stronger. They had pillows of varying sizes inside, little soft friends popping out from here and there. It also looked enough for the two of them to comfortably relax under. 

“Luke, want to do the honours?” He smiled down at the boy, who was already launching himself right through the entrance and into the fort. 

“You’re welcome to join me!” Luke’s head peeked out from behind the sheets. Clive shut the blinds to make the room dimmer for maximum comfort. He climbed inside, sitting next to the other and propping his back against the wall behind them.

“This is so nice.” Clive hummed. Luke leaned onto his shoulder, arms around the other’s. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever. I hate having to say goodbye to you every day.” 

“You still see me every day, Luke. I’m sorry your parents are still forcing a curfew on you.” He placed a small peck on the top of the boy’s head before running his hands through his soft, light brunette hair. It gave such a nice contrast to all the little colourful clips placed on his head with strawberries and bunnies on them. He always smelled like watermelons, it drove him insane with how perfect Luke was.

“I’m so tired of having to keep us a secret.” He hugged his legs, mumbling into his knees. They were still covered with band aids from the last accident of playing with a frog out in the rain.

“Just a few more years to go and we will tell the whole world, don’t you worry.” Clive reached over, pulling Luke closer, his small head buried into his shirt now. “Although I don’t think the professor will ever let it go.” Luke raised his head a little.

“He will, eventually. After I’m ‘grown up’ and the law confirms I can make my own choices.” Sometimes it scared Clive how mature Luke was for his age, and not just because he can solve cases in a week that adult men with training are struggling with for months. He was just so emotionally mature. Maybe rich overprotective parents will do that to you.

“You say such grown up things but frankly you still look at least half your actual age.” He laughed.

“N-not true! I grew taller! You said so yourself!” 

“Yeah, yeah, keep taking long naps and drink your milk and maybe you’ll look and sound like you hit puberty!” 

It was as if Luke had just realised something in that moment, eyes growing wide as he pulled on his shirt. He was secretly hoping Clive didn’t notice the gesture, but he was just something the other could not take his eyes off of, especially in this situation.

“What’s up?”  
Luke went quiet for a painful minute. Eventually figuring Clive will not let it go unless he says something. 

“I have something important to tell you... But I’m not sure how you will react.” He looked down at his  
feet. “Clive, can I trust you?” 

Woah. It must be really serious. He quietly nodded. Luke leaned forward and Clive’s instinct told him to do the same, thinking it was going to be something of a super-duper secret until Luke’s face was way too close for a friendly conversation. Their lips touched, in an almost innocent fashion, had it not been for the fact one of them was 24 and the other was under the age of consent. Luke didn’t even bother opening his mouth and Clive began to think that maybe he doesn’t know that’s what he’s supposed to do. 

He opened his mouth to mumble something, making Luke open his eyes and mutter out a “wha-?” before his words were engulfed by Clive’s hunger for a sloppier kiss. Their tongues touched and their teeth clicked against each other as the kiss got deeper and rougher, they were like two horny teenagers trying to eat the other’s face. Luke pulled on Clive’s shirt, signalling that at this point he will simply suffocate if he doesn’t let go of his mouth. They broke away, still being connected by a single string of saliva. 

The intense kiss had completely wiped Clive’s memory of Luke wanting to confess to something, which made Luke thankful but extremely anxious at the same time as he tried to push it more and more, not wanting to come to terms with himself. Not if there is a possibility that he will be rejected and thrown aside once again.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something poking him from under, quickly realising who, or rather, what the perpetrator was. 

“Sorry Luke. You really caught me off guard this time.”

He felt weirdly flattered as he stared down at his bulge. It looked painful. “You don’t say.”

“You… want to touch?” Clive panted, his erection visibly twitching at every movement he made. Luke bit his lip, just thinking about feeling the texture of his cock against the skin of his fingers made his lower body ache. He nervously placed his hand over the fabric, making the length twitch with delight before Luke made a startled noise as he pulled his hand away. Clive tried to hold back a loud snort with little success.

“You’re so cute, I swear it doesn’t bite. Can’t promise it’s properly tamed, though.” He smirked.  
Luke blushed from embarrassment, hopefully he just comes off as a virgin and not make Clive suspicious of him. He quickly snapped out of it as he felt a hand rub his inner thigh. His expression made the hand quickly flee though.

“Oh shit. Sorry, I just thought…” Clive’s hand was now rubbing the back of his head as he apologised. 

“It’s fine I just-“ he let out a big sigh, making the other raise his eyebrows. “If you tell anyone I will seriously never be friends with you for the rest of your life and never talk to you ever, ever again.” 

“Sounds fair.” He smiled, earning a soft expression in return. Luke reached for the other’s face, gently caressing it and rubbing his thumb across his lips before leaning into another kiss. This time they let their hands run over each other’s bodies, caressing and rubbing and squeezing, Clive still hesitant to touch any of the more sensitive parts of Luke’s body. That is until he grabbed his hand and slipped it under his cotton sweater. Clive felt around, finding unusually small but exceptionally soft and perky nipples. Once he tugged on them Luke arched his back, which confirms the other’s suspicion that his chest is extremely sensitive.  
He has never seen the him without at least a blazer on, his nipples must always pierce through his shirt and he doesn’t want people to know. Luke looked at him in a way that just shouted “Enough with my chest already!!” and Clive’s hands magically drop onto his boyfriend’s squishy hips instead. He dug his fingertips into Luke’s denim shorts and he gets a shy nod in return, sliding it down along with his underwear, hoping to catch a peek but Luke’s oversized sweater foils his perverse plans.  
Clive folds them to the best of his abilities and puts them on the wooden floor, shifting his focus back onto the main task at hand. He put his hands on Luke’s knees and squeezed them gently to comfort him. He held his legs together like his life depended on it.

“May I?” The magic words are uttered and Luke gives a nod of approval as he rolls his sweater back.

He let Clive’s hands slowly pry his legs apart. He was showing the most intimate and private parts of him right now, but he trusted the other. Luke wanted him to see his not yet articulated chest and the delicate bud blooming between his legs, looking so pink and puffy illuminated by all the fairy lights that surrounded them. Definitely not the set that Clive was so familiar with on his own body at this age.

“Luke… you-“ Clive’s voice cracked and he quietly mouthed the rest of the sentence, seemingly going off-track. Luke’s arms shot up and he hid his face with both hands, visibly sobbing into them. The other cleared his throat. “You’re beautiful.”

Luke peeked out through his fingers. “H-huh?”

“I like you a lot. This changes nothing, you know that, right?” He looked him over, Luke visibly embarrassed by his intense gaze. “And besides, you look so fucking hot I can barely control myself right now.”

There was a whimper before Luke pulled his legs up, not really covering much but he thought it covered just enough. Clive brushed his palm up Luke’s thighs, moving forward to hover over him. It made his small body tremble as he looked up at the other with sparkling eyes, puffed up from tears. He slipped his hand between Luke’s legs, waiting patiently for his reaction. He was given the green light in the form of a shaky gasp and a buck of hips. Clive gave him a cheeky smile, curving his middle finger to press onto a delicate part of the boy laying under him. It felt so good and so very different and all Luke wanted to do right now was explore what else there is. He felt like if they tried hard enough they might even make fireworks happen with just their naked bodies. 

Clive rubbed his fingers against Luke’s clit, before mercilessly shaking them with his whole wrist. It made Luke feel like he was going to strain his own muscles from how much they were tensing from pleasure. The other leaned down, licking the side of Luke’s open mouth, hushing him as he latched his lips on his. Luke moaned into his mouth, and Clive just couldn’t imagine anything hotter than the reaction he was getting from just using his hand. It made him all the more eager to see what it’s like to go all the way with him. Much to Luke’s dismay the hand suddenly slowed down and trailed off to squeeze his butt instead. He gave Clive a sigh as he broke the kiss.

“Mm, you taste like orange candy…” He mumbled against Luke’s lips, making the other giggle a bit. 

Clive dipped his head back, letting his tongue leave a trail of saliva on his chest before he lapped one of his puffy nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking on it and not letting go. Luke just watched him as let his head drop to the side, letting out a shaky giggle. Clive suddenly shot him a questioning look.  
“You look like a baby right now… You’re so cute.” Clive felt his face light up like a string of Christmas lights. He was weirdly okay with this image of Luke mummying him all he wanted. It’s not like he was going to admit it any time soon though.

“And you’re such a pillow princess.” Clive smirked. Luke pouted at him, he wasn’t entirely sure what that meant but it sounded like an insult.

Clive let his tongue drop into his belly button, letting it pool with saliva from licking before he quietly moved down further and further and…  
Luke suddenly snapped his legs closed with a squeak, trapping the other’s head between two prison bars of squishy thighs. He was almost thankful had it not been for the fact that the real deal was just an inch away from his mouth.

“Don’t-! Don’t lick it! It’s dirty!” 

“What? No, it’s not.” Clive sounded almost defensive, trying to wiggle his way out of the chokehold. “Your body is amazing.” 

Luke’s expression softened at the sentence. Nobody ever talked that way about him.  
Clive easily dipped Luke backwards, shaky legs held in place as he leaned in again. Flesh clashed with flesh as his tongue repeatedly flicked the boy’s small clit, being rewarded with whimpers and muffled moans. Luke exhaled into his sleeve, subconsciously rocking his hips to countervail the absence of Clive’s mouth. He couldn’t help himself, just taking in the sight of his small lover tuckered out on his obscenely adorable floral blanket, helplessly dripping from between his legs – it was something to behold and be cherished. 

A needy whimper emitted from Luke, letting Clive know he needed him right now and he needed him bad. He smirked in response, laying stomach down onto the ground, his lower half rubbing up into the soft cotton covers, giving Clive just a second of relief from the painful sting of his rock-hard erection. Luke was the main event here and he would make sure that this was going to be the best head of his life. He reached forward to let their fingers intertwine before he went back to burying his face into the Luke’s crotch, taking in his scent and tasting him like a winemaker would taste a very expensive pinot noir. 

Hmm, not too acidic and not too salty, oh, is that a sweet tang I taste? Luke must eat a lot of fruit, he is such a good boy it makes my cock ache with how much I love him!

Luke gasped as Clive’s tongue entered him before slipping out from how wet he was, continuing to lick at his cute little weak spot that slowly but steadily pushed him closer and closer to the edge.  
Luke jerked his head to the side, tongue still lapping away between his legs as he let out a throaty scream, his whole body shaking as he came. Clive slowed down, letting the other quiet down and absentmindedly ride out his orgasm by rutting against his dripping wet chin, almost like a dog in heat. The room was suddenly filled with hurried pants and gasps as they caught their breath.

“Luuuke, you’re so cute when you cum…” Clive whined, leaning forward to steal a kiss, before he got a face full of two tiny palms.

“W-what are you doing?! You just licked me there, I’m not going to kiss you like that!” 

He mumbled something in a sad tone and moved away from Luke’s hands, sitting up instead. He reached over to his backpack on the floor across the fort and quietly handed Clive a pack of tissues. He almost felt bad for using them when they had such a cute design of zoo animals on them but then again, it was worthy of wiping Luke’s pussy juice with. 

As Clive finished wiping his face off, his small companion has already laid back onto the floor, the colours of the romantic lighting bouncing off his pastel stockings as he spread his legs apart just a tad, the other’s erection twitching from appreciation of such a welcoming sight.

He kicked his pants off and reached for the waistband of his boxers to lower them, giving his flaccid dick a jack in a box kind of effect as it practically sprung from the fabric. Luke suddenly sat up so he can examine it further, getting carried away as he took it into his hand, finding that he needed both to make up for the width of it. 

“Oh, right. I suppose you haven’t really seen anything like it before, huh?” It was painfully oblivious how giddy Clive got at the thought.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Mr. Dove. The other boys sometimes sneak porn mags to school.” Maybe it was just because he was so close to it but he couldn’t recall any of the men he saw being this big – Clive doesn’t need to know that though, it will just give him all the more reasons to tease Luke.

“Hey.” He held the side of Luke’s head, lifting his face. “It’s going to be nothing like what you see in porn. I promise I’ll go as gentle as I can.” He couldn’t help but quietly nod at that, blushing from ear to ear. He was genuinely surprised whenever he saw this side of Clive. He doesn’t show it as much as Luke would like, but that made it all the more important for him to cherish every time it happened. The romance wouldn’t last long though, interrupted by the sound of Clive spitting into his hand and smudging it all over his length. He firmly grabbed Luke’s legs, almost surprised at how light he is as he pulled him closer, Clive’s legs resting on the floor at both sides. Only now they actually realised how great the size difference is between them as his fully developed monstrous erection practically covered Luke’s tiny slit and ended slightly below his chest, making both of them a little anxious.  
“Okay, try to relax.” And with that he started pushing at the small entrance, being cautious not to rip the small fragile body as Luke kept hissing under him. Clive stopped at the sound.

“You okay?” His voice full of concern as he pulled out.

“Y-yeah, I’m just a little tense.” Clive flashed Luke a smile as he reached for his tiny hand, holding it like you would hold your favourite stuffed animal’s tiny paws, not to ruin the stitching or squeeze the stuffing out. It clearly made him relax a lot more, he was such a softie. 

They tried again, Luke taking it so well compared to his size, Clive couldn’t hold back his voice, complimenting him as he pushed on and on. He soon pushed up against his cervix and Luke let out a giggly sigh. 

“Our thingies- they are kissing…”

Clive’s sense of logic flew right out the window in that moment as he pulled his hips back and thrusted into Luke again and again and again… Until he was just a moaning, gasping mess with his wobbly legs dangling in the air to the rhythm of their skins slapping, fabric sliding and flesh colliding with each other – It was too much for Luke to process.  
All he could hear in that moment was the ringing of his ears from the intense pleasure. Clive held his pace as he got more and more vocal, now unapologetically moaning and cursing into Luke’s ear which didn’t help his already racing heart. If he kept going like this he might just die then and there from sensory overload with his inner walls still clenching around Clive for dear life. From an outside perspective they must have looked like some sort of animals trying to save themselves from being on the brink of extinction. 

Luke’s train of thought had come to a screeching halt as Clive had found his way to his neck, feeling like he was trying to imitate a vampire bite. In reality it was more of a territorial thing, marking him as his and his alone, all the talk about professors and adventures had made him painfully jealous. He just loved Luke too much, he was the only good thing that he got going in his life and he wasn’t ready to let him go. He never will be.

“I love you so- hah, fucking much!” Clive blurted out between moans, and Luke could only smile with a satisfied look on his face, he felt like even if he wanted to, he couldn’t choke out one word from all the gasping and moaning he was doing. His mind went blank and all he could feel was his lover’s hot breath on his neck, his sweaty skin creating fraction against his own. He truly felt at peace. 

Clive suddenly shook, filling Luke to the brim. It caught him off guard, but the feeling of filled with warm stickiness instantly made him obsessed like a dog who can’t get enough of peanut butter. A chill ran down his spine just by looking at the other, who was trying to catch his breath as small droplets of sweat formed on his chest and his hair stuck to his flushed face. “That was… bonkers.” 

He looked down at Luke, a needy expression on his face. “C-Cwive-“

“Oh no, did you not cum? Poor baby.” Clive discarded his shirt and slid his hand down, flicking his thumb against Luke’s cute pink clit as he started moaning again. The way he was once again clenching and releasing around Clive revived his raging boner, bucking his hips desperately and using up the last of his remaining stamina. His thumb got rougher and faster, as he arched over Luke’s small frame and pumped another load inside his already filled hole, the sensation becoming too much for the boy to bear. 

Luke’s whole body trembled and he was gasping for air, but as soon as he opened his eyes the whole world seemed to go black. 

“Oops.” Clive said, hands shoving all the fabric away as they stared at their now completely destroyed fort. They smiled at each other before laughing in an almost comedic fashion. 

“Should we pick up the shambles?” Clive lazily rolled onto his side, their lower halves still connecting. 

“Mm… You know I’ll be the one to clean this up anyway. And I don’t feel like it.” Luke sighed as he nuzzled his face into the other’s bare chest. They stayed like that for a while before Clive suggested they clean themselves up, pulling out of Luke only to make even more of a mess as his special homemade cream pie leaked out of his pussy and onto the blanket. 

“Oh- shit…” Clive cursed to himself as he looked up at Luke. “I- I, oh god, I forgot we weren’t using a condom.”

“Ah, it’s fine. I’m on the pill” 

“Huh?” He looked like a confused puppy with his head turned like that, looking at Luke.

“Birth control pills. You know.” He started to worry that somehow he hit his head with an exceptionally hard pillow when the fort was collapsing onto them. “Have you really never heard of it?”

“I always used a condom when I was uh- sleeping around. But if it lets me cum inside you as much as I want then I am sure as hell praising conventional modern medicine.” 

Luke giggled in response, it was kind of cute how oblivious Clive was about these things.  
“You can, on a couple conditions.” His tone turned stern. “First off, no doing it inside when I’m on an unsafe day!” 

Clive gulped before nodding profusely. Luke leaned in, kissing him and letting be kissed back before breaking away. “Second: No. More. Sleeping. Around.” He tapped a finger on Clive’s chest at each word. “We are boyfriends. You have to take responsibility now that I’ve fallen this hard for you. And the same applies to me, you don’t need to worry about the Professah.” 

Clive felt like his heart was going to melt in his chest as he looked down at him with a woozy expression. 

“Who watches hardcore porn and not know what birth control is, anyway.”

“Hey I- wait. How do you know I watch that kind of stuff?”

Luke pulled his sweater back as he made his way to the door. “It was just a guess.” He giggled before stepping out. 

Clive just sat there, all quiet, with his erection slowly recovering once again.


End file.
